So Far Away
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: This is a story I just thoguht of. I haven't figured out how it will end yet but oh well.
1. Alone

So Far Away

Myst Ellison stood by the front door of the school looking at the handle. It was the biggest decision of her life and she didn't know if she should take the risk. Every time she took a risk it turned out different then she planned and most of the time in a bad way. People walked to the door next to the one she was blocking and gave her a questioning glance before walking in.

Most would give her a questioning glance at what she was wearing. The girls here wore a uniform dress and she was wearing what she always had. She wore tight black jeans Americans called skinny jeans and three different colored tank tops, light blue, bright pink and vibrant yellow. Her shoes were rainbow Converse that she had ordered from the web since they didn't sell them online.

Her body didn't have any curves and she had an almost flat chest. It was from the fact that she didn't eat that often and ran a lot. Her family consisted of five siblings who were older and a mother and father. Myst's family spent most of their money on her older siblings for college and supplies that there wasn't enough for her to eat. She often lied and said that she would go to her friend's house and ask for a meal every now and then. When she lied about that she would go to the forest and watch the stars for the night.

Sadly, her parents didn't know she didn't have friends and she was jealous of her older siblings. They got everything first while the youngest got barley anything. Though she wouldn't change if she could, if this was how she was suppose to be raised for a reason she would tough it out.

She only got into Ouran Academy on a scholarship from being the best at her old school. Myst had to live with the Academy's owner though since her parents lived in another part of the world and she dreaded that fact. She already had pretty much made her choice; it is not like she could afford a flight back to home.

Reaching her hand out to the door handle, she opened the door and closed her eyes and breathed in. Opening her eyes she glanced around the building before stepping inside. When she deemed herself brave enough to explore she started walking forward in search of the headmaster's office. After her first step she felt more confident and soon she was walking with enthusiasm and was smiling.

Smiling wasn't something she did often and since she was smiling it meant she was truly happy and not faking it. Her parents didn't exactly ignore her as some would think when they saw the records on how things were spent and whom they were spent on. Myst understood that they were only providing for her siblings when they were on their own and needed some guidance and help, but she felt alone and forgotten.

Losing the smile on her face, her face was washed with a frown and sad eyes. Her face looked like she was crying silent tears. Turning a corner she saw a boy ahead of her. She called out to the boy in help to find the office and he turned to her.

Her first thought about this boy was 'wow he looks very girlish' but dismissed the thought thinking it was rude to judge others. "Did you need something?" he asked politely.

Myst looked at him analyzing him from head to toe before answering. "Yes please, I was wondering if you knew where the headmaster's office is. I need to converse with him."

The boy smiled and it shocked Myst how innocent he looked. "Yes of course I will show you!" he chimed.

All Myst could do was nod and follow him as he walked to the right down a new hall. Realizing her rudeness she turned to the boy and said, "Myst Ellison."

He turned to her while still walking and looked at her questioningly. "It is my name. May I know yours, please?"

"Yes, of course. My name is Haurhi Fojioka. It is nice to meet you Myst."

Myst nodded and said the same. The walk to the office was cut short when a boy jumped out in front of them. "Haruhi! Where have you been? Daddy has been looking for you! The club is going to start soon!" the boy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked very energetic and the thought that this was Haurhi's father scared her. A few seconds later a group of people rounded the corner that the blonde had and began talking to Haruhi.

Wanting to get to the office Myst mumbled a good-bye before turning the corner they had come around and saw the sign to the headmaster's office. Grabbing the door handle she turned it and opened it. She walked inside and closed the door. Myst walked up to the counter and asked to see the headmaster and was sent right in.

"Ah. Ms. Ellison, how're you today?" a middle aged man sitting behind a desk looking out the window. "My name is Yuzuru Suoh and I am your headmaster and father figure until you graduate."

All Myst could do was nod and listen to him jabber on about himself and his son, who she never caught the name of. By the time half the school time was over he dismissed her to go to music room three to meet his son and introduce herself to him.

It took all she had to not get lost within the building again but yet she found herself lost within it in mere moments of leaving the office. She climbed the stairs and walked around until she spotted the sign that had 'music room three' on it. She grinned widely and rushed towards the door like it was going to expire.

Opening he door she felt and smelled roses fly over her and a few swirled in her face. She sneezed and pushed the door open a little more. When she opened her eyes she saw something that resembled a tea party except people were dispersed across the room. Standing by the door, she looked into the yard like she was going to find someone she knew there. Silently laughing at herself she turned her head and found the boy who was with her earlier, Haruhi.

As if he could feel her gaze on him, Haruhi turned to her and smiled. Her heart lunged forward and she felt alone. No one ever smiled at her especially a stranger. A stream of breath chilled her neck as she spun around looking at a tall boy with glasses. "May I help you miss?" he said in a cool tone.

"Yeah, I am looking for a Mr. Suoh. Do you know who he is?" a soft laugh escaped his mouth before he answered her.

"Do you mean the headmaster? He should be in his office."

Myst scoffed at the boy. Did he really think she was that stupid? "I am quite aware that he is in there. I was looking for his son, the _other_ Mr. Suoh."

A few gasps were heard from the crowd and a group of boys came up to her. The whispers in the background were, 'Can you believe she talked to him like that?' 'She does know that she is less than him right?'

Myst turned her head and glared at the ones whispering. The whispering ceased and she turned her attention to the group of boys in front of her. They were facing the other girls and making some announcement about the 'Host Club' being closed for the day. Groans were heard from the girls as they left one by one.

Once all the girls had gone, Myst repeated why she was here. "I have come to see a Mr. Suoh. Which one of you is him?" her tone was cold as she was angry with the boy from before.

The blonde got a mischievous look in his eyes and he walked forward and grabbed her hand. Pulling her toward him he suddenly kissed her hand. "My dear, I am Mr. Suoh, the king of this club. What could you possibly need from me, my darling?"

A loud crack was heard from the school and blank faces watched as Myst retracted her hand to her side. Tamaki was sent into a depression corner with a small red hand print on his face. Myst turned around and walked towards the door, "I guess we might have a problem getting along later. Guess I will see you at your house later."

[Thanks for reading!]

Please review =]


	2. Hurting

Okay the song I listened to while writing this was

**Staind- So Far Away**

It is an amazing song! =]

**Flashback**A loud crack was heard from the school and blank faces watched as Myst retracted her hand to her side. Tamaki was sent into a depression corner with a small red hand print on his face. Myst turned around and walked towards the door, "I guess we might have a problem getting along later. Guess I will see you at your house later." **End Flashback**

**So Far Away **

Chapter 2

The group stood in shock about what had just transpired and Haurhi's cough broke the silence. "Well, that was interesting. I wonder why she has to be so grouchy. I mean I just welcomed her and she slapped me! Slapped me! What is her problem?" Tamaki cried finally coming out of his corner.

"Maybe her problem was that she is going to be your adoptive sister for a few years and you totally just flirted with her. I mean she doesn't even know you and you kissed her hand. I would have slapped you as well Senpai." Haruhi muttered walking out the door to go home. Tamaki cried tears and chased after Haruhi to make her take it back.

"Well, I guess we will," Kaoru said.

"Go home since there is nothing better to do." Hikaru finished.

"Bye," the twins said together.

Mori and Honey waved and walked out of the room leaving Kyoya to type away on his computer. He was researching this new girl, if only he knew her name. Even he, the smart Kyoya Ootori didn't know anything about her.

When Tamaki finally arrived home he walked to living room to find his father reading a book on the couch. His father glanced up at his son and smiled, patting the spot next to him. Tamaki sat down next to him and watched as he set the book he was reading down.

"Son, I know it is a little strange for us to have a girl your age in our house but she didn't have a place to stay while she is to go to Ouran for school. Her family lives far away and she got in on a scholarship from the best grades in her school and apparently she had two jobs at the same time." He thought sadly. He would tell his son anymore that he knew, that was for her to tell not him.

Tamaki stood up and nodded before walking away from the living room to his room. Once he made it there he looked around and then collapsed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He seemed depressed to anyone else but to him he was just being himself and thinking. This girl seemed to be not like others. Not that it mattered; it is just that she might take Haurhi's attention away from him. If she was going to live with him she might befriend Haruhi and that wouldn't do.

After that moment he made a vow to make Haruhi not like this new girl no matter what.

Myst sat in her so called room staring at the ceiling. She had never told that boy her name and she never got his but it didn't matter. As long as he just did her work and made no friends she would have a great record and maybe get a scholarship to a good college. That would surely show her parents that she didn't need them at all and they could waste their money on the older siblings.

She knows it is wrong to show this much hate to them but it ripped her heart to know that they might not even notice she was gone. After all she signed their names and entered the school without asking. She left a note on her bed with a number to call and she had been gone a week and no phone call. Obviously they never bothered to check where she was.

In the solitude of her room she finally shed tears that have been kept in for years. It soon turned to sobs and she hoped the walls were thick. She hated feeling weak and hated people knowing she was even more. A shuffle of feet registered in her brain to late and she looked up seeing the blonde son. He had a sad look on his face and held a hand out to her.

She shook her head and tried to stop crying. "Sometimes you have to cry to make yourself feel better. So cry please, if you don't it will only hurt worse," his voice was soft and she felt the tears thicken. Myst jumped into his arms and clutched onto him while she cried. She screamed and wailed not caring who heard it.

Tamaki held her until she finally stopped and was almost asleep. "My name is Tamaki, what is yours?"

He almost didn't hear it but luckily he did. "Myst Ellison."

Mr. Suoh stood by the girl's door watching the scene in front of him. He knew that her parents didn't pay much attention to her but for it to hurt this much she must have been ignored more than he though at first. Smiling at his son's selfless act he continued to his own room.


End file.
